The Funk
An invasion to a planet is put on hold when Lord Hater is bored with all the same things they do. Peepers attempts to cheer him up with various methods to get him back to his usual self, unaware that Hater will soon be taught a lesson because of this. Episode Summary Commander Peepers and the other Watchdogs invade a planet called Cluckon and Peepers introduces Lord Hater with a huge entrance. However, he does not appear. He does it twice over and Hater is still not there. Peepers then comes inside Hater's room and he is on his bed covered in a blanket. He tells Peepers (he starts mumbling for a few times) that he's not in the feeling for being evil anymore. Commander Peepers commands all the watchdogs to come back into the ship and tell the Cluckon citizens (which are chickens) that they are still almost conquered, which confuses them. Peepers and the watchdogs do many things to cheer Hater up (blowing up a moon, terrorizing people, awaking demons, etc) but all their attempts fail. Later, Lord Hater tells Peepers that when he first started wanting to be evil when he used to just pick on the "weak and defenseless", but is now tired of his new responsibilities and others things. Peepers soon thinks of an idea that will likely get Hater to be evil again. He fixes up Hater's old van and brings him at night to these unusual-looking and seemingly dumb aliens called Mooplexians. Hater and Peepers then do many immature pranks on them (spitballs, water bucket trick, loogies, etc). In the morning, Lord Hater feels evil again and shouts out the same introduction Commander Peepers said earlier this episode and has his big ego again. Just then, the Mooplexians then fly up to the skies and one of them uses their stems to connect it to Lord Haters and Commander Peepers heads. Using telepathic torture, he explains that they actually have high intelligence, possess endless knowledge, and spend their real lives in their minds. They flick Hater and Peepers into the van and go back into their brainless states. Wander and Sylvia arrive on their planet, since Wander seeks their wisdom, but Sylvia is in disbelief in how stupid they seem. Transcript Songs * "Bein' Evil is Good" End Credits One of the Watchdogs is asking Lord Hater and Commander Peepers if they are alright while knocking on the door to Lord Hater bedroom. In the bedroom it shows Lord Hater and Commander Peepers still in their brainless states yet traumatized about what the aliens did to them. Gallery Quotes Background Information *"Funk" is defined as a state of severe depression, which fits well with Hater's mood throughout the episode. Trivia * Wander and Sylvia are restricted to 30-second cameos at the end of the episode. This is the first episode to completely focus on Lord Hater and Peepers and have Wander be a minor character. * This episode gives another name of one of the Watchdogs: Greg. * Fourth episode that is from the point of view of someone other than Wander and Sylvia for the majority of the time. ("The Bounty," "The Brainstorm," "The Gift 2: The Giftening"). * Second time Hater refers to himself as "The Greatest in All the Galaxy." ("The Greatest") * Fourth episode where Sylvia appears but her name is not said ("The Bad Guy," "The Ball," "The Gift 2: The Giftening"). This is also the first episode where Wander appears but his name is not said, not counting the song played in "The Nice Guy." * Sixth episode where Wander and Lord Hater don't interact with each other. ("The Prisoner," "The Little Guy," "The Bounty," "The Stray," "The Big Job") * Fifth time someone says "Hate's great! Best villain!" ("The Greatest," "The Little Guy," "The Brainstorm," "The Date"). * Second episode where Sylvia is not present until the final scene ("The Picnic"). * This is the first time Lord Hater actually succeeds in a scheme (when a moon is blown up). Continuity * Hater hides himself in the pink blanket the Watchdogs gave him in "The Gift 2: The Giftening". Errors * As Peepers talks with Hater after putting on stand-by the invasion, none of the Watchdogs behind them have arms. Allusions *'KFC' - The Cluckons resemble rooster versions of Colonel Sanders, the mascot and founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken, the popular fast food chain. *'Luke 23:34' - Wander references the last words of Jesus Christ at the cross when he says, "Forgive her. She knows not what she does." * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Lord Hater and Peepers play the same prank that Bloo plays on Mac's mother and Terrance in the episode "Infernal Slumber", by spraying shaving cream into a sleeping person's hand, then tickling their nose, making them cover their face in the cream. Production Information *Craig McCracken confirmed this episode and it's basic plot at Comic-Con 2014. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmkEAB7fL_0 *This episode will air as part of Disney XD's Pranksgiving programming gimmick, since Hater does a lot of pranks in the episode. *This episode was made available to verified Watch Disney XD app users and Disney XD On Demand Users starting November 19, 2014. *May 30, 2014 was Race Day at the Disney Television Animation studios and the Wander team raced a remote-controlled model of the van from this episode. Dan Povenmire of Phineas and Ferb tweeted a photo of the model noting that the van talks.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/472417443344699392 'International premieres' *December 5, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil) * January 18, 2015 (Disney XD Canada) Cast * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Additional Voices * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Fred Tatasciore as Mooplexian, Additional Voices *??? As Unnamed Watchdog (The Funk) References Category:Lord Hater Category:Commander Peepers